Sincerity
by Prufrock Sheldon II
Summary: Takes place shortly after AJ; Klavier wants to mend his relations with Ema, and seeks help from the man that she admires most. More friendly than romantic.


"Get OUT!" Ema screamed, pelting Klavier with Snackoos. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Klavier merely chuckled at the sight of his detective in such a rage. _She really is quite entertaining_, he thought to himself.

"Fraulein Detective, I shall leave now," he said with the air of a king, grinning openly. "Please contact me if you get any leads, ja?" He paused, then added, "But don't work too quickly; we wouldn't like another mess-up like last time, ja?" He leaned forward and gave her his award-winning smile.

Ema's face reddened in anger. "OUT. I don't need such a glimmerous fop telling me how to do my job." Her face showed obvious signs of self-restraint. She pointed toward the door. "If you're not out of here in five seconds, I _will_ have you arrested for harassment."

Klavier continued to smile, earning him another faceful of Snackoos as he left.

"And wipe that stupid grin off your face!"

As he closed the door, his smile faded slightly. Such working conditions could surely not be good. For either of them. Weren't prosecutors and detectives supposed to cooperate? He had always been a perfect gentleman to that detective, so why wasn't she swooning like any other girl her age would?

Klavier sighed rather dramatically to himself. He then looked around to see if anyone saw him sighing so elegantly. No one had, unfortunately. Humming a Gavinners tune to himself, he walked back to the Prosecutor's Office.

--

The following day, Ema arrived at the crime scene. The glimmerous fop was nowhere to be seen. Late, as usual. Why was _she_, of all people, the one to be stuck with him…

"Hi, Ema!" A voice called out joyously. "How are you?"

Ema turned around to see Apollo and Trucy walking (well, Trucy was skipping) toward her.

"Hmph."

Apollo, sensing Ema's bad mood, whispered to Trucy, "Come on, Trucy. Let's not bother Ema today…"

"What, why?!" Trucy exclaimed. She turned to Ema. "What's wrong?"

Ema sighed. "It's that idiot prosecutor. I can't _stand_ him. He thinks he's amazing just because he's—" she stopped momentarily. "I mean, _was_ a rock star." Apollo and Trucy glanced uncertainly at each other, knowing that a rant was up ahead.

Ema continued, "When I became a detective, I thought to myself, 'Oh, it won't be that bad; Mr. Edgeworth was a prosecutor. Working with people like him wouldn't be bad.' But no! I'm stuck with this glimmerous fop! He's nothing like Mr. Edgeworth! He's the most insufferable human being on the face of this Earth! I hate him so much!"

"Ema—"

"Don't you _dare_ interrupt me, Apollo." She tossed a Snackoo at him. "Let's see, where was I…"

Ema continued her rant. Apollo and Trucy were no longer looking at her, but rather the man behind her.

Klavier stood behind Ema. He appeared shocked by her words, hurt. He had never heard anyone speak about him so… harshly. _It's painful_, he realized, _for people to insult you behind your back. Or rather, when you're behind their backs_.

But then, a smile appeared on his face; a brilliant idea. Looking over Ema's shoulder toward Apollo he slowly pressed his finger to his lips in a "shh"-ing motion, with a sly grin. Apollo gave a curt nod of understanding, while Trucy grinned openly back at him. Hoping that the grumpy detective would not notice him, Klavier silently backed away, then ran toward his motorcycle and drove off.

His brilliant idea couldn't wait.

--

Hesitantly, Klavier knocked on the door of the Wright Everything Agency. He feared Mr. Wright's resentment; he didn't want anyone to be mad at him. But that's why he had to come. His brilliant idea.

Klavier heard a voice through the door. "Don't you dare look at my cards…ahaha…," a joking voice called. The door opened. Phoenix Wright, dressed in his usual hoodie-beanie combination, looked at Klavier, disappointed.

"Prosecutor Gavin," he said coldly.

"Herr Wright." Klavier spoke, out of breath from rushing there. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Phoenix looked away from him and scratched the back of his head. "You didn't get any of your fans pregnant, did you…? Because I can't help you with that…"

"Of course not!" Klavier cried. "This is serious!"

Phoenix looked up at him and smiled confidently. "Oh, really?"

Klavier continued. "I was wondering if you had the contact information for Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth."

Phoenix looked surprised, but quickly replaced this expression with his usual secretive grin. "Alright, Gavin. You're just in luck. Come in." He gestured towards the office.

Uncertain of Wright's intentions, Klavier slowly entered the building. It was a mess, as usual; Trucy's magic props were strewn all over the floor. But something else was there that Klavier did not expect.

"Herr Edgeworth!"

Miles Edgeworth looked up from the table at which he, Maya and Pearl Fey were sitting at, holding cards. He gave Klavier a lukewarm smile. "Oh, Prosecutor Gavin. Hello."

"Edgeworth just arrived back from abroad," Phoenix explained. "I've been teaching him how to play poker." He laughed. "But, he's pretty awful, quite frankly."

Edgeworth cried indignantly, "Hey, you've been doing this for a living!"

Phoenix smiled. "Edgeworth, just admit it. This is just like those paper cranes back in fourth grade." They all laughed, Klavier included; he had always found good moods to be infectious. He then looked at Edgeworth's companions and flashed a smile. Pearl gasped. "Y-You're—! Klavier Gavin!"

He chuckled a bit. "That's right." He leaned forward. "And you are…?"

She blushed furiously. "Pearl Fey!" she said a bit too quickly. Klavier laughed again. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Fraulein." He turned to Maya. "And you might you be--?"

"You said you had business with Edgeworth, Gavin." Phoenix stared at him sternly, frowning.

"Oh, yes, sorry," Klavier apologized. It was just second nature to him…

"Me?!" Edgeworth exclaimed. "What business do you have with me?"

Klavier opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. "Could I perhaps speak to you outside, Herr Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth nodded, and stood up. "Pearl, make sure that Wright doesn't look at my cards, okay?" She nodded, and they departed.

--

Klavier and Edgeworth stood outside. Unsure of where to start, Klavier smiled at Edgeworth. "So, Herr Edgeworth…you've been abroad until recently, ja? How was that?"

"Gavin, please just get straight to the point," Edgeworth said tersely.

"Right… well…" Klavier paused, trying to find the right words. "You know Ema Skye, ja?"

Edgeworth looked puzzled. "Yes, of course. I was a colleague of her sister. Why?"

"How do you act toward her?"

Edgeworth looked at him suspiciously. "Please answer my question first; _why_ do you need to know?"

Slightly embarrassed to explain his problems to the brightest in the field, Klavier commenced with explaining their situation; how Ema couldn't stand him, but he knew that they needed to overcome those bitter feelings in order to work effectively as a prosecutor-detective team; how Ema admired Edgeworth so much.

Edgeworth stroked his chin in thought. "So you…wish to know how I act toward Ema, in order to be on better terms?" He smirked. "Even the great Klavier Gavin cannot capture the heart of a girl from time to time."

Klavier smiled weakly. "Ja, I suppose. So, will you help?"

"Hm…" Still surprised by the matter of Klavier's 'problem', Edgeworth pondered the matter. "Very well."

As Klavier expressed his appreciation in a rapid string of mixed German and English, Edgeworth interrupted, "Stop babbling, Gavin." He smiled. "I have two pieces of advice for you. If the first doesn't work, resort to the second." Klavier nodded.

"Your first option is to try speaking to her in a more sincere tone of voice. Don't talk to her as though she's one of your fans," Edgeworth explained. "She prefers people that are professional, or scientific; try not to act like a rock star, okay?"

"But she's my Fraulein Detective!" cried Klavier. "How am I supposed to get close to her if I'm only being professional?!"

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. "No, no no! Not like that!" Klavier said exasperated. "I meant as a team, ja?"

Edgeworth sighed. "Well, just try not calling her 'Fraulein'. She probably thinks it's some sort of pet name; try showing her more respect."

"What am I supposed to call her?"

"I think just 'Ms. Skye' or 'Detective Skye' will suffice." Edgeworth smiled, thinking back to when he first met Lana Skye, when she was a detective. "If you do that, maybe you'll make some progress."

"Danke, Herr Edgeworth," Klavier inclined his head toward him and turned to leave. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he looked back at Edgeworth. "What was the second piece of advice?"

"Buy a cravat."

Klavier's face fell "…You can't be serious."

Edgeworth's face remained stoic. "Does this look like a face that isn't serious to you?" Klavier laughed.

"Nein, Herr Edgeworth." Klavier continued walking.

Only if all else fails, Klavier muttered.

--

Klavier arrived back at the police station; he walked to Ema's office. Taking a deep breath, Klavier braced himself. He knocked on the door. "Fr-..I mean… Detective Skye?"

No response.

He waited outside for five minutes before knocking, fearing that Ema would be upset with him before he even begun trying to act sincere. When there was another silent response, Klavier slowly opened the door. "Detective Skye…"

Ema was fast asleep on her desk, snoring lightly and holding a bag of Snackoos. A pile of papers was scattered over her desk, including the file for the upcoming case. Klavier slowly pulled it out from underneath her outstretched hand, not wishing to wake her. _Perhaps I'll wait until tomorrow to talk to her_, he thought to himself.

Suddenly Ema stirred, eyes still closed. "Hmmm?"

"Shhh," Klavier whispered soothingly. "Go back to sleep, Detective Skye…"

"…Hm?…Mr. Edgeworth?"

"!!!" Klavier didn't know what to do. _What should I do, Herr Edgeworth?_ Klavier thought. _What am I supposed to do if she thinks I'm you?_ He felt paralyzed in his shock, rooted to the ground.

"Mr. Edgeworth…Thank you…" Ema continued to talk in her sleep. "…for helping my sister…and me…"

Unsure of what to do, Klavier spoke softly, "It is never a problem to help you, Ema." She smiled slightly. "Hm."

She started to fall asleep again. _She looks so peaceful when she's not throwing Snackoos at me_, Klavier thought with a smile. He began to absentmindedly stroke her hair. Something he used to do when his mother was sick. Ema seemed receptive, and continued her nap.

Klavier thought it was about time for him to leave. As he was closing the door, he glanced back at Ema, and the ominous pile of papers she had yet to fill_. Maybe I could help with those_, he considered.

Klavier pulled up a chair opposite from Ema and looked at the forms she had to fill. He began to sign and authorize various pieces of evidence for use in court. _I guess detectives have a lot more work to do than I thought…perhaps I should give her less work to do_.

Hours passed; Klavier remained at Ema's desk, working hard to finish the papers before closing time. Suddenly, Klavier's phone rang.

"!!!!" Klavier looked at Ema, who was beginning to wake up. He swiftly got up and headed toward the door, but…

"Hold it!"

Klavier froze and turned around. Ema was standing, and pointing at him, smiling. "I've always wanted to say that," she mused. "But anyway…" she fixed her hair into place. "What are you doing, Gavin?"

Remembering Edgeworth's words, he looked at her seriously and said, "I was just checking in on your progress, Detective Skye." He turned back around. "I'll just come back later," he said, waving his hand.

"Wait!"

Klavier turned around in surprise. "Yes?"

Ema gave him an odd look. "No '_sleeping on the job, Fraulein'_? And…" she looked at her desk, which was considerably more organized than before. "…Did you do this?"

"…Yes." Klavier gave her a tired sort of smile. "I never realized that you had so much to do, Detective Skye."

Ema looked at him and did something that she had never done before. "Thank you, Gavin," she said, smiling. "I guess… you're not all glimmerous, are you?"

Klavier smiled back. "No, Detective. I'm not." He slightly turned his head away. "I…apologize for not being at the crime scene. And not helping with the investigation…and" he grinned. "And for being such a, how do you say it… 'glimmerous fop'?"

Ema also looked away. "Yeah…and I guess…I'm sorry for calling you that so much," she muttered.

They both stood in a sort of awkward silence. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Skye," Klavier said, turning back toward the door to leave.

"Ema."

"?"

Ema looked at him seriously. "You can call me Ema." She added, "as long as you're not being so glimmerous."

Klavier laughed. "Of course, Ema." And he left.

As he walked back toward his motorcycle, he grinned in triumph. _No need for a cravat, Herr Edgeworth_, Klavier thought. He then shuddered at the thought of wearing one of those frilly things.

When he arrived back at his penthouse suite, Klavier collapsed onto his bed, and smiled to himself.

_I hope to work with you more in the future, Ema._

_--_

**I don't think this is as good as my other work, but please review! I apologize for any discrepancies, I wrote this rather quickly. Thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
